Current mobile phones use more battery power for all of the applications and the battery life of the phone is depleted rapidly causing the need to recharge the device more often. Typically a person does not carry a charging device with them and if so they do not have access to a power outlet. The present invention for charging mobile phones in public places will offer a much needed convenience. The adverting space offers businesses an incentive to offer the convenience.